


Shiny

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Sea Monsters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: L'été après Gravity Falls, les Pines voyagent sur le Stan'o'war et rencontrent un serpent de mer.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Kudos: 5





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



Peut-être que la chose avait suivi le bateau depuis les trois semaines qu'ils avaient quitté la Californie - c'est ce que pensait Dipper - ou peut-être qu'il venait juste d'arriver et Dipper avait juste eu de la chance en répétant tous les jours qu'il y a un serpent de mer - c'est ce que pensait secrètement Stan - ou peut-être que c'était une princesse ensorcelée qui demandait leur aide - c'est ce que pensait Mabel.

"Oncle Ford, Oncle Ford, est-ce que tu crois que c'est de la même espèce que le Gobblewonker ?" demanda Dipper surexcité. Il prenait frénétiquement des photos, et Mabel avait déjà décidé que le serpent d'une douzaine de mètres de long s'appelait Shiny.

"Je pense que c'est une nouvelle espèce," répondit Ford avec une fierté indulgente.

"Oncle Staaaan !" cria Mabel. "Je peux lui donner à manger ?" Stan gérait les stocks de nourriture avec une fierté jalouse.

"Comment cela ?" répondil-il, l'air faussement choqué. "Personne ne donnera une partie de ma nourriture précieusement stockée à un monstre marin." Il éclata d'un rire diabolique. "Personne sauf moi !" avant de lui lancer une barre chocolatée.

Personne ne fit de commentaire sur sa façon de garder une barre chocolatée. Il y a longtemps, Stan aurait voulu préserver sa fierté en lui offrant un cigare à la place. Mais avec sa famille, il n'en avait plus besoin. Tous les plaisirs coupables se valaient, virils ou non.

Dans les jours qui viennent, le bateau manqua de chavirer deux fois juste parce que Mabel essayait de faire atterrir Shiny sur le pont pour le gratter derrière les oreilles. Dipper en profitait pour prendre toutes les notes qu'il pouvait.

"Le bateau peut bien chavirer, si c'est pour la Science !" s'exclamait-il. Stan lança un regard en coin à Ford qui signifiait _on dirait toi en plus jeune_.

"Et les animaux mignons !" s'exclama Mabel. Stan jeta un autre coup d'oeil en coin qui signifiait _je ne sais pas du tout de quel côté de la famille elle tient ça_ /

Ford regrettait de ne pas avoir l'expressivité de Stan, mais pensa très fort à Shanklin l'opossum.

Mabel demanda à ce qu'on s'arrête dans une île pour pouvoir lui faire un collier de fleurs. Pendant ce temps, Dipper profitait au maximum de l'impossibilité pour une île de chavirer.

"Tu crois que je pourrais lui faire une prise de sang ?"

"Certainement pas !" répondit Mabel. "Mais elle peut te baver dessus, si tu es très poli."

Dipper courut chercher ses éprouvettes, et Mabel put passer à sa convenance le collier de fleurs autour du coup du serpent de mer.

Pendant ce temps, Stan et Ford souriaient, essayaient de dissimuler que dans leur opinion, le serpent de mer avant moins souvent montré sa bonne foi que ses grandes dents, et qu'ils avaient respectivement un coup de poing américain et un pistolet à fléchettes hypodermiques, pour les ressortir à la plus petite aggression à l'égard de Dipper et Mabel.

Et puis, quelques jours plus tard, le serpent de mer repartit, sans dire au revoir ou donner un signe d'explication.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle est partie rejoindre sa petite amie qui est aussi une princesse !" s'exclama Mabel. "Vas-y, serpent ! Avec ta couronne de fleurs, tu vas faire fureur !" Mais elle était au bord des larmes et ne pouvait le cacher.

Stan avait craint ce moment ; il se demanda si offrir un cigare au serpent aurait pu le faire rester plus longtemps.

Ford avait gardé deux écailles que le serpent avait perdues pendant qu'il se frottait contre les palmiers de l'île. Il en profita pour en offrir une à Dipper et une à Mabel.

Dipper se lança dans des analyses ADN avec passion, et prit des photos de tous les angles, sans vraiment réussir à capturer les magnifiques reflets bleu-vert qu'elle avait sous le soleil.

Mabel déclara qu'elle était magique et qu'elle la garderait toujours, jusqu'à ce que le Moment arrive de libérer son pouvoir.

Etant donné tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était une hypothèse qui ne pouvait pas vraiment être négligée.


End file.
